Operation: Blackout
by Nearing Midnight
Summary: G's voice penetrated through the phone call so loudly I thought I would go deaf. "RED ALERT!" I heard him yell. "All agents, report to the Command Room immediately! Suspect #1 is attacking! I repeat, Suspect #1 is attacking! This is not a drill!" His voice fell lower, as if he were giving orders, but soon the call died away altogether... I was left staring at my now silent phone.
1. Missing Agent

**I KNOW, I KNOW, there's been rumors and gossip that CP will release a new mission called Operation: Blackout, and to make things CLEAR, I did NOT copy CP, this story was COMPLETELY ****MY ****idea, so don't start saying, "YOU COPIED THEM", because I DIDN'T!**

**And now here's the story XD:**

The lights in the Command Room had blinked back on. It was as if the blackout had never happened. I sat up, looking around in confusion.

A bookshelf turned over. The elevator almost completely demolished. No creature, not even Herbert, could have caused so much damage. I stood up, almost crashing into my friend, Winter, who was getting up as well.

"Agent? Are you alright? Where's Skyrus?" Winter asked, her eyes wide.

"Does it look like I know?" I snapped back, immediately regretting what I said when Winter turned around and marched off, stung. Feeling slightly guilty, I ducked around the screen, which was still static, and saw G already getting everything into order.

"Has anyone seen Agent Skyrus?" he was asking. I started to answer but was cut off by another agent. "I was standing almost right behind her," she was saying when I got within earshot. "Then the lights turned off, and she just vanished."

"In that case, you and Agent Winter go out and try to find Agent Skyrus. Don't try to attract attention, and report back if you see anything suspicious," G ordered. The two agents scurried out of the Command Room.

G turned and finally saw me. "Meet me in my office" was all he said. Mystified, I waited until he disappeared through the door of his office before following.

When I reached his office, G was typing furiously at his computer. Without looking up, G motioned for me to sit. Once I had done so, he turned to face me. "You might find it quite odd for me to call you so suddenly," he said in a dignified tone. "But I need you to tell me what you know."

"Know what?"

"I might have been talking to her, but you were the one standing closest to Agent Skyrus. What happened after the lights went out?" G answered impatiently.

"Well, during the blackout, I heard something crash, almost right in front of me. I fell out of my seat, somebody yelled, then the lights turned back on and Skyrus was gone." I responded nervously.

G was silent for a few moments, as if he was pondering at this new information. I was about to get up and leave when he suddenly spoke. "You agree that the blackout was quite sudden, do you?"

"Yes, very sudden. We were totally unprepared," I replied.

"There is only one enemy we have that uses surprise as one of his major weapons; Herbert," G stated thoughtfully.

"But you saw what's left of the elevator and the Command Room. Not even Herbert could cause such damage," I pointed out.

"That is, if it was a _living_ creature." G stated quietly.

Disbelief. However bewildering it was, it seemed, at the time, as clear as ice.

As if roused, G started fumbling in his desk and handed me the familiar black gadget. "I also want to assign you to a new Spy Phone, and once this situation is cleared up, we will look into – "

Winter suddenly burst through the door of G's office, scaring the living daylights out of me. "G!" she gasped, stumbling in.

G sat up straight. "What is it?" he demanded sharply.

"We… were… searching… and we… found a… signal…" Winter panted. I was about to ask what kind of signal when Winter held up her Spy Phone. In bold, clear letters were the words, "Signal found, Tallest Mountain" printed neatly across the screen.

"It has to be Skyrus!" Winter exclaimed. "I'm almost certain-"

_CRASH_

**Not the best chapter, but hey, I'm drowning in homework! And PLEASE review! 0_0**


	2. The Search

**SOOOOOO sorry for the previous HIATUS! You guys probably hate me now :(.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Teacon: Okay, okay, I gave in and told you who the new enemy is. If you tell anyone, I am going to freak. For real, this time… o_0 XD**

**Crazyllamapersonlol: Well, Op. Blackout is SUPPOSED to be a new mission, but it was rescheduled from June 2011 to some later unknown date, according to the site I got that info from.**

**Ebony-Inke-of-Hearts: :D Isn't Op. Blackout such a good lead for a story? And LOL, don't die yet, at least until you read this :3**

**Special thanks to Ebony who offered to help me with this chapter! *head-desk * This chapter was stressing to write…**

**Chapter 2**

**The Search**

A thundering crash echoed through the entire Command Room, and before I knew it, everything went dark. I sat rigid in my seat. _This is crazy! Another blackout?_

During the last power outage, Agent Skyrus had vanished without a trace. Winter was closest to the door, completely vulnerable in her confusion, and therefore in the perfect state of being kidnapped.

As quick as it had started, the office was once again, bright with light. I jumped up.

"Winter?"

"Winter!"

My worst fears were confirmed; the agent had disappeared as well.

_First her and then Skyrus…_

I turned to G, who was already standing up and straightening his tie. He looked indifferent and barely glanced at me, but I immediately knew I had permission to go.

Grabbing my pack from the table and checking to make sure I still had my Spy Phone, I darted out of the office, to find the Command Room in worse condition than it had been in before.

A large dent in the wall, seemingly made by some massive creature of immense force; the ruined gadgets had doubled since the first blackout; the large screen in the middle of the Command Room was blank; there were unpleasant static noises from the speakers of the intercom; the conference table, overturned on the floor with papers and various tools of all kinds spilling out from under it – there must have been some sort of meeting going on when the blackout occurred.

I was about to go and help fix things up when G came. "Get to work, Agent," he stated quietly. The mission coordinator pulled out his phone and showed me a small red light – a signal – ; it blinked as it traveled swiftly through what seemed like a digital forest.

I looked at G curiously, and he responded with a simple "Time is running out". I thought about Winter the always enthusiastic agent, captured by goodness-knows-who, maybe with Skyrus, my partner. I nodded and rushed out of the Command Room, alert and on the hunt.

* * *

I was a little way from the Everyday Phoning Facility when I spotted the tracks. I didn't notice them at first; the trodden-down snow had concealed them. Now that I was walking in a rarely visited wood, the tracks showed up quite plainly. At close inspection, I found out they were made by the wheels of a mine cart. Two mine carts, to be exact.

_What in the world? Who would haul two mine carts all the way up here?_ I thought, stunned. The Mine was almost half a mile away from where I was standing.

The trail was leading uphill now, but stopped abruptly at a small cliff. _What on earth?_

I managed to climb atop the cliff.

"Thank goodness that's over – whoa!" The ground suddenly disappeared beneath my feet, and the next thing I knew, I was lying, stunned, in a hollow of snow. When everything came back into focus, I clambered out immediately, all the while muttering vengeance. Then I paused and looked back,

I slid back down to survey the "hollow". At close inspection, I realized it wasn't a hollow at all; it was the indent of a Spy Phone's telefield. In other words, somebody had opened a teleportation field there.

Somebody huge. The indent was nearly fifty feet across, and almost twice as wide. My first thought was, _I have to report back._

I was reaching upwards, ready to pull myself back out, when I heard a soft scuffing sound. My foot had unearthed an object in the snow. Kneeling down, I picked up a small pair of black shades.

Winter's shades.

A piece of rolled-up paper had been pinned to the arm. I quickly untied it and opened it to find a note.

_You silly agent._

_For years I have been vanquished and squandered by you fowl fools._

_I had made numerous inventions. Every single one of them had been destroyed by your agencies._

_My plots were proved failures as I was captured over and over again. _

_However, after years of planning, I have succeeded in disrupting the PSA and sending it to its doom._

_You Elite Penguin Fools will be next._

_Give it up, Agent; I have a new ally. Much stronger than even me. We will be invincible together._

_In the end, you penguins will never see the light of day again! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_~Herbert P. Bear, Esquire_

* * *

**Yes, I know, this chapter is shorter than average. :/**

**Last sentence (In the end, you penguins will never see the light of day again, ya da ya da,) was partially copied from the actual Op. Blackout script…**


	3. Invasion

**Time is long overdue. ;)**

**Answers to (normal) reviews!**

**Teacon: Bored now? :3**

**Crazyllamapersonlol: I hope you're not too tired to read this chapter. :3**

**Gigi Jinx: Yup, I've passed a freaking mental block and am now back on track. ;) Expect a new chapter at maximum every week.**

**Starfire207: Well, I've updated! And thanks!**

**Meta-If: Expect him every once in a while…**

**WascallyWabbit: Sent you a PM answering you.**

**Pufflelov101: Two reviews in a row from you LOL. Glad you like my stories. ;)**

**Answers to anonymous reviews:**

**Guest (1): Well I'm guessing you're SWT3794, that's your penname, right? The real Op. Blackout is due to come soon, I have direct link to CP itself and I managed to get some info out of them XD**

**Rushil: Thanks!**

**Guest (2): Who says I had writer's block? o_0 I was on vacation, that's all. But anyways, here's ch. 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Invasion****  
**

I stared at the note, and the ominous signature under it.

_Herbert again?! But it's only been 24 hours since we last outsmarted him…_

I mentally corrected myself. Skyrus and I had only escaped him. It was simple; he wanted revenge. I quickly reread the note, trying to get some sense out of the obvious threat.

"_A new ally"…_

Another thought clicked into my mind, more nerve-racking than the first. How did Herbert know it would be an _agent_ that would find the note, and not a normal citizen?

A sudden feeling of being watched crept over me. My head whipped around to glance behind me, more out of fear then of suspicion, when suddenly I was shot into the air.

"Teleporting all agents to the EPF base!"

I landed more heavily then I intended in the EPF Command Room, only to find the Director back on the main computer screen.

_A meeting, perhaps?_ I wondered, scrambling to my feet. _Or something went wrong?_

Most likely it was the latter.

"Agents," came the quiet voice of the EPF lead. "I have teleported you all here for a reason."

"Well, obviously," someone muttered from the crowd. I was just as annoyed. _Haven't we've been on enough investigations already? We're as keen on finding Skyrus and Winter as everyone else, but that doesn't mean - _

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I nearly missed the Director's next sentence. "…Herbert has invaded the EPF's mainframe, and just as we caught his signal, he left a note, telling us to watch our backs."

"The attacks just kept coming," added G, who had seemingly materialized from behind the screen. "But they don't seem… quite like any of the Herbert invasions that we're used to."

I glanced suspiciously at the mission coordinator.

"They are repeated, sometimes identical. They seem almost _robotic_," the Director finished. "G and I decided that we should spread out over the island and if we find Herbert, flush him towards the Command Room. We'll decide from there what to do with him."

A few brief moments of activity and orders, and eventually I was paired with an agent, tactical by the looks of it.

He adjusted his equipment harness. "Do we split up?" he suggested.

I nodded tensely. My Spy Phone had just started flashing. I looked down and was momentarily flushed with curiosity. I scanned the words _Signal found, the Docks. _

"My guess you'll go to the Docks," the tactical agent remarked.

"And you?"

"Perhaps the Cove." He said thoughtfully.

The plan laid out, we set off.

In a few moments I reached the strangely empty Docks. I faced in the direction of Shark Bay, rather unsure what to do next.

I started at a nearby rustling in the bushes. A flash of red caught my eye.

There was Klutzy, waving and clicking as if he wanted my attention! I stepped forward and swiped at him. There would be trouble if he got away. Even though he was small and lived up to his name, I knew never to underestimate him.

I chased Klutzy as far as the Ski Hill, but then the crab jumped off the edge of it, running off into the wilderness. _Heading to Herbert's old hideout,_ I guessed, rather frustrated that I couldn't get him. Scowling at the red shape scurrying down the side of the small mountain, I took out my Spy Phone to check the signal that had led me here in the first place.

The signal was still there. I prodded the small red light, and according to my phone, the signal had moved to the mountains.

_This means I just missed whoever that was. _

Turning to the mountains, I thought of the mysterious signal. _When had Winter found her signal, it had been on of Tallest Mountain._ Later, I had found a signal as well. Two signals, in fact. I was pretty sure all three were the same; they were all in the mountains, and were consistent.

_But I still haven't thought if they're the same or not. It just doesn't make sense, sometimes I feel we're all out on a wild goose chase!_

_Or is that what Herbert intends… to lead us off track_

My phone rang suddenly, almost scaring me out of my skin. Grabbing it, I read the words "Phone call from G, to all agents, from EPF Command Room" displayed clearly on the screen.

A call to all agents? _When we've just gotten out? _I thought, irritated. I reluctantly held my phone up to my ear.

G's voice penetrated through the phone call so loudly I thought I would go deaf. "RED ALERT!" I heard him yell. "All agents, report to the Command Room immediately! Suspect #1 is attacking! I repeat, Suspect #1 is attacking! This is not a drill!"

His voice fell lower, as if he was giving orders, but soon the call died away altogether for some unknown reason. I was left staring at my now silent phone.

**Stuff may be somewhat OOC. :/ Next chapter will be better...**


	4. You'd better watch your back, Agent

**Hey readers :3! As I've promised, here is chapter 4.**

**Answers to reviews!:**

**Crazyllamapersonlol: Oh really? I'll go fix that as soon as I have the time. And no, haven't gotten any older, my birthday isn't till six months ;)**

**Starfire207: Glad you like it! There (hopefully) won't be so much of a wait between chapters anymore.**

**Teacon: *SPOILER* Bird's in this chapter. Not too sure if I portrayed her correctly, if I haven't, PM me please and I'll fix that. :)**

**Gigi Jinx: LOL. Here's my new chapter :D**

**Meta-If: Thanks! And you'll see more of Herbert, I promise you that. :3**

**Chapter 4**

**You'd better watch your back, Agent**

* * *

I entered the Command Room, or at least what was left of it. There were huge dents in the walls and roof, as if a huge creature had forced itself inside. I ducked through the rubble, and in the middle of the room was the biggest robot I had ever seen… with a polar bear controlling it?

Herbert grinned evilly. "Greetings, my fowl friends," he sneered. "Now that all of you are here, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Meet, the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10 000!"

I had heard tales of the EPF destroying a "UP10K" some time before I came to the Force. Now, I watched, cringing, as the huge robot reared up and nearly demolished a nearby computer.

"As you've might have figured out already, I was the one who caused the blackouts and have taken your oh-so precious agents, Skyrus and Winter," Herbert continued.

I stiffened. Even though it had become rather obvious that Herbert had taken them, it was still a shock to hear him admit it openly.

"You have avoided my traps," Herbert went on. "You are some clever birds; I'll give you that."

As I watched, the polar bear slowly brought up a strange object in his paw. He twirled the gadget, and I recognized it as the detonator that had been stolen from the Command Room a short while ago.

"The entire EPF mainframe is installed in this device. Thanks to your generous Director, I can finally access this thing with the password. " For the fourth time that day, the blackness fell upon the EPF facility.

"Say your farewells to even more of you Elite Penguin Fools!"

The next thing I knew, I was being lifted up by a cold metal claw, paralyzed with fear. In the dim light flashing through that prison, I could see the gleam of shades belonging to another terrified agent beside me.

Exactly what happened next, I'll probably never know. The darkness, closing in, the sudden shock of being shoved into some sort of enclosed area, and then a sensation that was quite similar to teleporting, except when you normally teleport, you are not compressed under great pressure, with everything reeling around you.

The temperature suddenly seemed to drop lower, much lower to even a penguin's liking. My head spinning, I sat up to find myself in what seemed like a cold, dark room. There was another agent nearby whom I didn't know, fiddling with a somewhat dented Spy Phone. She glanced at me, then went back to her phone, stating calmly, "So you're awake. Who are you?" without looking up.

I got to my feet and replied cautiously, "Waddle8438,"

"I'm Agent Raybird8, but you can just call me Bird," she introduced, her eyes still on her Spy Phone, "And before you ask, I have no idea where we are,"

Rather puzzled by her elusive behaviour, I looked around, slowly taking in the strange place. Noticing a large, blank screen nearby, I walked to it. Examining the queer, multicolored wires hanging down that seemed oddly familiar; I started at the sound of Bird's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she remarked as she waddled over.

"It could get us out, maybe, somehow?" was my blunt excuse, when a sudden jerk knocked us both off our feet.

The screen flared to life.

"Herbert!" Agent Bird hissed at the white figure on the screen.

"Well, well, well," Herbert taunted. "It seems my selection was worth it." He stared at Bird, "One of the most experienced agents in the EPF," Herbert smirked, his gaze coming over to me. "And Skyrus's partner."

Herbert rubbed his paws together; at first I thought he was trying to mock us, but then I realized that the warmth-loving polar bear was probably as cold as we were.

"With the help of Proto-Bot, I will continue to rid this island of its forsaken snow and ice," Herbert muttered, glaring at something off the side.

"Why would you?" I demanded, getting angry. "The last time you tried to warm the island, you ended up almost destroying all of us!"

"And I thought we deactivated the Ultimate Proto-bot long ago." Bird added.

Herbert smirked, "Oh, and you thought I couldn't _repair_ the UP10K? I have devised a clever plan that _will_ succeed. And don't think you can tear this robot apart so easily, like last time; I have reinforced its armor with two layers of solid steel. And the best thing; _I _am the one who now controls Proto-bot, so there shouldn't be any more nonsense from him.

You won't capture me so easily as well. I admit that you agents did a good attempt at your little Operation: Hibernation, but didn't you know that as well as being considerably more intelligent than you, I am also much stronger? It didn't take much to break free."

That open threat, fueled with the confusion on how Herbert knew about Op. Hibernation, was all I could bear. "Oh, you _really_ think so? The EPF _will_ succeed in stopping you, once and for all," I shot back at the polar bear.

"That's where you're wrong," Herbert jeered, a strange expression on his face. "Especially with the Proto-bot on my side."

"Where in the world are we?" Bird demanded.

Herbert didn't say anything, but simply let out a chilling laugh. He turned around and pulled a throttle of some sort; my breath was knocked out of me when I hit the wall.

"You see now?" Herbert snickered. "Once I have you two dealt with, it should be easy to finish off the other agents."

"And you _still_ didn't answer my question," Bird muttered, getting up and glanced back, frustrated, at her now shattered Spy Phone.

The polar bear, yet again, glanced out to the side nonchalantly. "Oh, look, how time flies. As you see here, little agents, is the reward of my toils, cunning, high intelligence, and sagacity–"

_We can't see what you see, if you haven't noticed that! _"Just tell us what it is, already," I hissed, glaring at Herbert.

"This is my new hideout. Get used to it; you'll be here for quite a while. I _might _agree to release you Elite Fools, but well after I have taken over this island."


	5. AN: Please understand

**A/N**

I will get right to the point.

I am no longer writing stories for the Club Penguin category.

The reason why I took that one-month break off FFN was so I could decide. To make those decisions, "Am I really happy here in the CP category, or am I starting to lose interest? Am I really satisfied with the latest story I've written?" and the key question, "_Do I really want to continue writing here?" _

The answer is, unfortunately, no.

I really am sorry it has come up to this. I loved writing here – it's been a year, in fact, since I started going on FFN – but very soon, I will be changing my penname and shipping out.

However, I haven't given up on Op. Blackout yet (goodness forbid), so there might be the odd update every once in a while.

After I have written and published the last chapter of Blackout, I will discontinue writing stories for CP, permanently.

I thank everyone who has made friends with me on here, reviewed my CP stories, and has guided me along FFN, especially Darknesses Crystal Scythe (Teacon) for being such an awesome friend ^-^, Crazyllamapersonlol, for being my first reviewer, Gigi Jinx for being a beta on certain chapters ;), and the rest of my reviewers, whom I don't have the time to list right now, there are too many XD.

Once I have decided on a new penname, you will find me in the LOTR (Lord of the Rings) category.

So… goodbye, everyone, and once again, thank you.


End file.
